Forevermore
by endlessdreamer13
Summary: Twenty years ago the Titans split up. For twenty years, she has carried that guilt. They promised that they’d be friends forever, they lied, and she just couldn’t help but wonder how long forever was really meant to be.


**Forevermore**

**Summary: **Twenty years ago the Titans split up. For twenty years, she has carried that guilt. They promised that they'd be friends forever, they lied. She just couldn't help but wonder how long forever was really meant to be.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either Teen Titans or Nemo by Nightwish.

**Author Note: **There have been two different visions of the future, one in HLiF, and one is Birthmark. Here is my attempt to tie them together.

* * *

_This is me for forever__  
__One of the lost ones__  
__The one without a name__  
__Without an honest heart as compass_

Twenty years.

A foot print in the snow.

All her fault.

It was dark out. Darkness. That's what she is. If she had done things differently, then maybe…

A sigh.

She had no where to go. No arms to protect her, to wipe away her tears. And it was all her fault.

If she had said something…

But she hadn't.

She was no one now. She wasn't real, just a memory of the past.

_This is me for forever  
One without a name  
These lines the last endeavor  
To find the missing lifeline_

Nightwing now stalked the streets, refusing to surrender himself to his fate. He fought alone. Richard…Robin…neither existed anymore; they'd died that day. Her dear friend...leader…he was gone, lost within the shell of the man he had once been.

_Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything_

Garfield…he ran from the world, hid himself away. Beastboy had been brave, optimistic; he'd never given up.

She'd taken that from him. Destroyed him.

He feared those that he had failed to protect.

_Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name forevermore_

Cyborg…she barely knew if there was any of Victor still in him.

Sometimes…sometimes she went to the Tower, fingered the old memories. He'd caught her, frightened her.

She'd dropped the necklace that she'd been holding.

The necklace was a lie. It was supposed to protect them from drifting. They'd left each other before it shattered.

Cyborg had just stared at her. He didn't even bother to clean the mess up.

She didn't even know why she'd told him where she stayed sometimes. Maybe there was some hope left in her, hope that he'd come to her, that they could be friends again.

He never came.

_My flower, withered between  
The pages 2 and 3  
The once and forever bloom gone with my sins_

Starfire…

A tear spilled down her cheek.

If only she could have taken her place, then maybe…maybe the Titans would still be happy, still be together.

Starfire…Koryand'r had brought her back…and had died for giving her that precious gift.

She stared at her hands.

She had killed her dear friend.

She had loved Starfire.

And she had killed her.

_Walk the dark path  
Sleep with angels  
Call the past for help  
Touch me with your love  
And reveal to me my true name_

Another tear spilled down her cheek.

Twenty years.

You didn't escape fate. She knew that. Starfire had warned them, told them that this was her future.

And they had had all believed her when she had told them that it could be changed. They'd all believed.

They promised to be friends forever. But how long was forever? They'd all promised.

They lied.

She'd lied.

Her father had come…and she'd joined him, was forced to watch as she destroyed all that she had grown to love.

Starfire had both saved her and damned her.

This was truly Hell.

_Oh, how I wish..._

There was no forgiveness. There never would be.

All that was left now was to wait for when Starfire came to them.

_Nemo sailing home  
Nemo letting go_

And then once more, she'd be alone. For her love would be sent back to the past. She'd tell a younger group of Titans that the future would be changed.

And she'd be alone here. The only hope that was there was that Star's return would bring the Titans back together once more.

Raven sighed and turned away from the old Tower. It was too cold out. All that was left for her was a tiny room that locked her away from the world.

The snow crunched beneath her feet. Raven had given up hope too long ago. There was truly nothing left for her now.

_Oh, how I wish..._

* * *


End file.
